She Loves Me!
by Locke Watcher
Summary: TKKari songfic. R&RF. What can I tell you, besides what I have.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but my fics. Even with them, I own nothing of true monetary valve.

------

It has been three years since the events of that led up to the defeat of MyloMystismon. After that, peace reigned over all of the Chosen and Digi-Destined. TK and Kari started dating, and later broke up. The break up shocked everyone that knew them; they all thought that they were perfect for each other. TK and Kari kept the reasons to themselves, and soon after the breakup, Kari left Japan and headed to England in an exchange program.

Two years after the break, TK was digging though the old Media room at his High School, searching for some old music for the prom. He was digging alone, seeing as Davis and Yolei left to… improve their physical relationship in a nearby… well, on the nearby soccer field that happens to be in seeing view of the Media room's only window.

Trying to dig and not look out the window, TK finds a near empty box with a few CDs and two books on the subject of iMovie, what ever that is or was. TK was about to dropkick the box into the useless pile, but then he noticed the cover of one of them. Picking up the CD, TK saw that the lettering was in English, a language with a written word that he had never mastered but the spoken word he had.

Deciding that listening to CD, if only to drown out the sounds of the two screamers outside, TK opened the case and placed the CD into the nearby iMac with its sickening pink back cover. As the guitar started to be strummed, TK's thoughts drifted to a subject that he has avoiding like it was the Grim Reaper and Barney combined. His thoughts drifted to subject that is Kari, as the CD started to play this song.

_Meet a girl, thought she was grand. Fell in love, found out first hand. _

Kari, the petite angel of Light. The angel that stole the hearts of everyone around her, even her own brother feel deeply in love with her. TK too, had fallen for her. He had fallen for her looks, her brain, and that old promise forced onto him by Sora. After that one battle that could have decided the final fate of humanity, he asked her out. And she accepted like the angel that she is.

_Went for a week or two, then it all came unglued._

After the first date, the two of them were nearly inseparable. They fit each other in so many ways; they felt and knew this completely and utterly. Things were going perfect for the two, if only his dad didn't marry. At the wedding gala, they had gotten separated by her dance card. She danced with nearly every male at the party; she did not dance with TK, Tai, Davis, or TK's dad. It seems that her card was full before the party, by those that 'paid' well. This is what started to reveal a side to Kari that few had ever seen.

_In a trap, trip like a gramp. Never thought that I would be the one who slip. Then I started to realize, I was living one big lie. _

Kari started to break off some of their dates, she even started to stop talking to him in some cases. TK never noticed, she had always said that she was busy on stuff that he could never help with. After a while, TK asked why she was so busy all of the time, she replied that she was learning English. TK, never one to back down from a challenge of learning different languages, started to take classes in English, he even got a private tutor that was just starting training to become a US diplomat to Japan. After gaining enough knowledge with the language and encouragement, TK started to talk to Kari in English, surprising her immensely.

But she still refused his help with her studies or anything else. TK, having spent so much of his free time learning English to help her and improve their relationship, felt devastated. Did he do something wrong? During a walk in the park, he saw her in the arms of one of the men from the party, some rich English snob… wait… English? TK followed the two, he followed so close that he could hear what they were saying at one point. And that one thing that he catches her saying was…

_She fucking hates me. _

"I fucking hate my boyfriend! He's a complete and utter idiot! If it wasn't for his trials and tribulations in the Digital World, all he would be now is a momma's cry baby."

_Trust! She fucking hates me. Lalalalala. _

That stopped him dead in his tracks, eyes as wide as a doe's. He stood there for almost half-an-hour in that state, he would have stayed in that state had Sora not found him. Though she inquired why he acting like someone close to him had been killed, he never answered the questions. After two days, TK confronted Kari in private.

_I tried too hard and she tore my feelings like I had none. And ripped them away. _

She flat out told him, after he told her that he heard her say that she hates him, that she does fucking hate him. And that their relationship is over. TK tried, many times, to find out any way to change her opinion of him, to get back together.

_She was queen for about an hour. After then, shit got sour. She took all I ever had. No sign of guilt, no feeling about, no! _

After a while, she turned to face him with a face that would have made LadyDevimon proud, and slapped him. She then took out a ring that he had given her, and threw it into a nearby sewer drain.

_That's my story, as you see. _

After a couple of weeks, TK's pain subsided, though it would never vanish. The pain subsided as Kari boarded a plane to England with her secret boyfriend. To this day, TK doubted that her parents knew that she was dating him back then. But as the years past and she turned 18, she married the English snob. No one but his family and friends and TK know this, as for TK knowing this, Kari sent a tape of the wedding to him. TK later ripped the tape up, burned it, and dumped the ashes on Ken after he said that he wished that he could get together with Kari.

_Learned my lesson and so did she. Now its over, and I'm glad. Cause I'm a fool, for all I've said._

TK's thoughts turned back towards the prom, and to his date, Shinobu Maehara, who also happens to be the High School Seniors' Valedictorian. His life could get better, or it could get worse. TK decided to tell all of his friends of what truly happened, the past is the past, nothing could change that. But he could now let himself and others truly learn from his experiences. Although, people would only truly learn after they overcome the shock of it all. Now if only he could avoid this from ever happening to him, again…

_She fucking hates me. _

TK was then pulled from his thoughts as a female-sounding scream of ecstasy was admitted from the soccer field. This was quickly followed by this wale, "Davis! You came to soon!" TK then decided that bolting out of hearing range is a good idea, less he hears more than he should about his friends' lives.

-----------

(AN)

And all of you are welcome to fucking hate me all you like. Please review or flame me, the choice is yours.

_Meet a girl, thought she was grand. Fell in love, found out first hand. Went for a week or two, then it all came unglued. In a trap, trip like a gramp. Never thought that I would be the one who slip. Then I started to realize, I was living one big lie. She fucking hates me. Trust! She fucking hates me. Lalalalala. I tried too hard and she tore my feelings like I had none. And ripped them away. _

_She was queen for about an hour. After then, shit got sour. She took all I ever had. No sign of guilt, no feeling about, no. In a trap, trip like a gramp. Never thought that I would be the one who slip. Then I started to realize, I was living one big lie. She fucking hates me. Trust! She fucking hates me. Lalalalala. I tried too hard and she tore my feelings like I had none. And ripped them away. _

_That's my story, as you see. Learned my lesson and so did she. Now its over, and I'm glad. Cause I'm a fool, for all I've said. She fucking hates me. Trust! She fucking hates me. Lalalalala! I tried to hard and she tore my feelings like I had none. And ripped them away._

_Lalalalala! Trust! Lalalalala! Trust! Lalalalala! And she tore my feelings like I had none. She fucking hates me!_

**She Fucking Hates Me!** by Puddle of Mudd


End file.
